His Doll
by xXSilentScream
Summary: She thought she was just going to be a tutor, only to find out she was going to be more than that. 15 year old Flaky is now trapped in a large house in the middle of no where stuck with a maid, a chef, and a psycho.
1. Not Just a Tutor

**-His Doll-**

After I had the news about me getting a job as a tutor, I felt so happy that'd I'd finally show my knowledge to someone. Me, Flaky, at 15 years old already graduated high school and in one year will be in college. I knew I needed a job first, so tutoring was the best I could come up with. I finished brushing my long, red dandruff filled hair then went to my small closet to pick out the clothes I was going to wear for the tutoring session. I picked out my usual outfit which was; a pleaded black skirt, a maroon tank top, and my red sweater that reached a bit past my hips. After putting on my clothes I sat on my bed and pulled up my red and black striped thigh-high socks. I put on my ankle boots, checked the mirror to see how well I looked and then grabbed my backpack. Carefully, I checked to see if I had all of the materials I need, and obviously enough I did. With one more glance at the clock I walked out of my room, and then out of my house.

I didn't know who I was going to be tutoring, but as long as I got paid well it wouldn't matter who. It could be some psycho, and I wouldn't care. I felt like he or she was going to think it was a joke, people normally think I'm 10 because of my height, so it causes a lot of misunderstandings. I shook my head causing a bit of dandruff flakes to fall of my hair. I shouldn't think that way! Got to be a bit more positive! The address was on a small note I was holding in my hand: 69, Happy Tree. Happy Tree? That was in Happy Tree Town, about 30 minutes away! My legs started shaking. Oh no! I was going to be late! Tears started to form in my eyes. I shouldn't have been so careless!

"Flaky?" I felt someone's fingers tap my shoulder. I screamed and kneeled down rolling into a ball.

"Flaky, it's just me come on," The voice sounded like Cuddles, so I quickly stood up and turned around.

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" I bowed deeply.

"I'm guessing you need a ride, right?" Cuddles smiled. I looked up at him and nodded slowly.

"Come on! Cars over there," he pointed to his car behind him. I saw Giggles in the passenger seat and I waved shyly at her. She smiled brightly at me and called out my name.

"Come on now," Cuddles pulled my by the arm gently to his car. I sat down in the back seats and sighed of relief.

"So where are you going?" Giggles asked cheerfully.

"69, Happy Tree in Happy Tree Town," I said.

"We were just about to back to Happy Tree Town," Cuddles turned on the engine and started driving.

"Y-you guys moved there huh…." I said sadly. Cuddles is my best friend, he's a bit older than me but we always got along just fine. We would always go out to play soccer, baseball, and other sports.

"So did Nutty, Petunia, and the rest of the gang," Cuddles said.

"E-Even S-Splendid?" My eyes got teary again just thinking about all my friends leaving to Happy Tree Town.

"Now that I think about it…I don't think there's a street called Happy Tree," Giggles turned to look at me slightly.

"W-what?" My eyes widen. Too much bad news already…

"Don't worry Flakes, we'll help you look for it!" Cuddles smiled as he called me by my old nickname.

"Yeah I'm probably wrong!" Giggles smiled also. I looked down at my lap and twiddled my thumbs. Hopefully they were right; I didn't want the whole job thing just to be a lie…

We had a silent ride to Happy Tree Town; once we got there we asked all over to find the house I was supposed to go to.

"69 Happy Tree?" Petunia, one of my friends blinked puzzled.

"Flaky, didn't the one that hired you give you a name?" Cuddles asked.

"N-no…." I replied regretfully.

I lost all hope on ever finding that house. I was reckless by taking the job just like that, I was just too excited. I looked up at Petunia, Giggles, and Cuddles. They were still wondering about the place, while I already gave up. I looked at Petunia once more only to notice a long scar on the side of her neck. Her one sided blue pony tail didn't seem to cover it as much. I wasn't sure whether to ask what happened, or no. Then I noticed Cuddles, he had a barely visible scar on his forehead too, which his blond bangs also barely covered. Something felt awkward, so that's when I turned to look at Giggles. I gasped at what I saw; a large scar was like a ring on her pale neck. They turned to look at me with a puzzled look, but I just shook my head. A scar like that on all three of them was just suspicious. The more I thought about it, the more this town felt eerie.

"Flaky, something wrong?" Petunia looked at me worriedly.

"N-no, I-I'm alright…" I said.

"Excuse me…" A deep voice said behind me. I froze and then started to tremble.

"You…" Cuddles looked at the man that was behind me with small glare.

"You must be Flaky, no?" he asked me. I slowly turned to look at him and nodded slowly. He had brown eyes, with short green hair and a beard. I wasn't sure if to be frightened of him, or admire his looks for someone his age.

"You are my son's new tutor, we've been waiting for you," he smiled warmly at me.

"Oh look Flaky! You just got really lucky!" Giggles clapped her hands together and smiled at me. I gave her nervous smile back and turned to look at the man again.

"My name is Fear, now let's get going." He turned to his black car, which I noticed had tinted windows. I gulped nervously and nodded.

"Flaky, are you sure about this? Splendid will get worried knowing you drove off with some random mad," Cuddles grabbed my arm.

"N-nothing's g-going to happen Cuddles, trust me," I smiled reassuringly at him. He frowned and nodded. I knew Splendid was going to be worried sick; he was always over protective of me even if we were the same age. I had no choice though, if this man was the father of the one I was going to start tutoring I had to go! I walked away behind him and turned to wave goodbye at them. They slowly waved back, though Cuddles hardly paid attention. His bright blue eyes were focusing on the man who was in front of me.

"Don't make any loud noises when entering the car." He told me with a warning tone.

"Y-yes sir," I gulped and opened the backdoor to get inside. I noticed a figure of a boy at the other end of the seat. He wore a large green hoodie over his head; I could only see his nose and lips. Just like Fear told me to, I entered the car without making any loud noises. I felt the boy flinch as if my presence scared him. He was probably shy, I thought. I looked out the window and saw Petunia, Giggles, and Cuddles looking at the car. It was if they were scared of something, but what? Fear started to drive away, and their gazes just fell over at us.

"What are you doing, introduce yourself." The man said in a harsh voice. I didn't know if he was talking to the boy or me.

"M-m-me?" I asked him in a very low and stutter voice.

"My name is Flippy," I heard the boy say in a calm and gentle voice.

"I-I-I'm Flaky…." I replied without looking at him, I doubt he even looked at me. I figured he was expecting a pretty, amazing looking girl. I felt bad he ended up being stuck with me, but I needed the job so he had to deal with it. I clenched the hem of my skirt and continued looking out the window. I notice that we weren't even in Happy Tree Town anymore; it was just fields of flowers. I didn't have a problem with them, I loved flowers, but how far are we even going?

"E-excuse me…" I tried turned to look at the front seat to try speaking to Fear.

"Don't speak." Fear said bluntly. My eyes widen a bit and I solemnly looked down. I felt Flippy's finger poke my arm, I turned to look at him and he had his tongue sticking out to his father. I tried to hold back my giggle; I just smiled slightly at his action. He seems to be kind of childish.

The drive took what felt like hours, but was minutes. When we arrived at their house I gaped at it. It was enormous. There was a large black gate surrounding it, I guess you might say it was a mansion but it was actually a house. It was 3 stories, and it was a very soft green color. I noticed there were hardly any windows, just a few large ones fancy framed. And of course surrounding the entire place was the field of flowers, beautiful flowers. Once the gate slowly opened, Fear drove inside but only half way. I blinked puzzled wondering why he only stopped halfway.

"Listen Flaky, you aren't just going to be a tutor. You'll be staying in this house with Flippy, a maid, and a chef. Your mother will be aware of your situation and will be sent to Happy Tree Town. No need to worry about clothes, internet, books and such, everything there is prepared for you. I know this is sudden, but you've no choice. I will be sending you your money each week. About 100 dollars, depending on your work. I trust you make my son a successful child." Fear said.

That was when my eyes turned wide, and my jaw dropped. I came here to tutor for a few hours then go _home!_ I couldn't believe what that man had just said. He had no right to put me in like this! That man should know better than this! I stayed silent for a minute or more when I finally came to my senses.

"Why!? I just came to be here a few hours then leave!" I snapped.

"Like I said, you've no choice." He said.

"No way in hell am I staying in the middle of nowhere!" I shouted.

"Get out of the car." He demanded.

"Take me home!" I shouted again. I notice Flippy flinch, but I didn't care.

"Out." He said once more. I screamed and got out of the car and slammed the door shut. I knew it was hopeless; the man was too stubborn to take me home in that matter. Flippy also got out of the car and closed the door slowly. Fear reversed, made a turn and drove away. I looked back at him, the black car speeding away. I stood there in silence; I felt the large tears forming in my eyes as my body started to tremble. I clenched my fists in a small tight ball; the tears started streaming down my face. Didn't Flippy have anything to say about this!? His father just abandoned him with a maid, a chef, and tutor! I turned to look at him, he had a blank expression on his face. His hood was off revealing his yellow eyes that looked out the gate his father raced out of.

"Flippy…" I finally spoke.

"Shut up sweetheart," he said, with a much different voice. My eyes widen, this was not Flippy, was it? I couldn't say anything, because I barely knew the guy.

"The old man put a burden on your shoulders, have fun living with a _monster,_" his voice gave me chills when he said "monster". I stared at him with my brown eyes widen. His voice was too cold, compared to the gentle voice he had in the car. Was he just lying? I gulped and tried to open my mouth to speak. He walked over to me and put one of his fingers over my lips. I've never felt so frightened; I thought the dandruff on my hair started falling off over how scared I was.

"You're really small…what's your height?" Flippy asked.

"4'11…" I replied quietly. I felt his hand slide on to my waist, my body twitched at his touch.

"Pretty nice body…guess you'll be a fun tutor," he chuckled. What on earth was he thinking?

"Flippy, I believe it's time for lunch." I heard a females voice call from the house. I turned to look at her and surely enough she took my breath away. I saw her stand by the door, she was tall, had shoulder-length, purple, wavy hair, and an amazing figure. Why couldn't Flippy go for someone like her?

"Alright," Flippy turned to smile at her. His voice seemed to go gentle once more, I could tell that in his eyes he was still, beastly.

"Oh, you must be Flaky his tutor," the girl smiled warmly at me. I blushed lightly and nodded.

"No need to be so shy, come inside. By the way, my name is Lammy." Lammy said to me nicely. So they already knew about me…

"Well what are you doing sweetheart, go in." Flippy grinned as he let go of my waist. The way he called me "sweetheart" disgusted me. I walked over to the house since we were still halfway on the entrance road. Flippy started to walk in front of me; he had his hand in his pant pockets. Lammy stood by the door waiting patiently for us to get there, I saw a man with curly light green hair stand behind her. So she's the maid, and he's the chef.

When we entered the house, Flippy went straight into the dining room and I just stood there tears still stained on my face. Lammy seemed to have notice me, so I quickly wiped away the left over tears with my long sweater sleeve. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck in a gentle hug.

"I know it's hard sweetie…you just have to bear with it," she said to me soothingly. I'm only 15, and trapped in a house in the middle of nowhere with three strangers. I'll have to do more than bear with it.

"Now, let's get you cleaned up shall we?" she pulled away leaving her hands on my small shoulders. She waved her hand for me to follow and so I did. We both went upstairs all the way to the second floor. The both of us entered the last room at the end of a hallway. There were two giant doors with fancy looking door knobs.

"This is your room," she said. I gaped when I saw the room entirely. There was a pink bed at the center of the room, a large window with beautiful curtains on it, a large bathroom with a Jacuzzi, and a humongous wardrobe. I also noticed the desk with the laptop on top of it and a rolly chair there.

"T-t-this can't b-be mine…." I said.

"Flippy chose all this just for you," Lammy smiled.

"F-Flippy!?" I looked around cautiously around the room.

"He said if you were going to stay here, you have to feel comfortable," Lammy mentioned. I won't be happy here, I know it. I can't so no to Lammy though, she seemed so sweet and I just couldn't. There was no way for me to escape; I was smart enough to know that of course. There was also no way for anyone to rescue me; no one would know where this place would even be. Petunia, Giggles, Nutty, Splendid, Splendont, Cuddles…. My mom I won't ever see them again. Before I knew it I was already sobbing, Lammy held me tightly trying to calm me down. I couldn't calm down. It was too much to handle. I started getting a panic attack, and my vision turned black.


	2. Will You Call Me a Monster?

**-His Doll-**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and breakfast being made. I opened my eyes only to see the soft pink ceiling I didn't want to see. I wished it was all a dream. I took the covers off me and sat up to only find myself looking at a hideous me in the mirror. My eyes were swollen, and my hair was a wild mess. My socks were rolled all the way down to my ankles and my sweater was folded neatly on a couch. I guessed it was Lammy that laid me in bed. I stood up fixed the bed and walked over to the bathroom, yep hideous was a perfect word for me right now. I heard a knock on the door and froze. I kept hoping it wasn't Flippy.

"Flaky, it's time for breakfast!" Lammy said. I sighed of relief and walked out of the bathroom to open the door for her. As soon as I opened it I heard a loud gasp come from her.

"Ignore breakfast, shower, hair, clothes, now." She walked inside and shut the door.

"B-but I'm fine!" I lied.

"No you are not, now hurry go shower!" she ordered. And so I did. When I finished she sat me down on a chair in the bathroom, good thing I wrapped a towel around me before she busted in. She took out a large comb and started combing my hair. I cried out at the large pulls, but she didn't even care. I squeezed my eyes shut fighting back the tears as she combed my hair roughly. I opened one eye and noticed the majority of my dandruff was gone. I thanked Lammy in my head, since the dandruff always bothered me. After she finished she started blow drying it, it got spikier than normally. My eyes were watery from the pulls; I was scared to know what she was going to do next. Lammy pulled out a straightener, she started to separate my hair and well began straightening it. She burned my ear and neck a couple of time which made me cry out a bit. Once again my eyes got teary as I clenched the hem of the towel tightly. Two hours later she finished leaving my hair dandruff free, and perfectly straightened, it was already 12 'o clock so we missed out on breakfast.

"Come over here now, time to get you clothes!" Lammy skipped over to the large wardrobe. When she opened it my jaw dropped, there were so many clothing and shoes of all kinds. Did Flippy really get all this? I sighed and walked over behind Lammy. The types of clothes in the wardrobe were exactly the kind I would wear. I noticed how they acted as if they knew me already. Had they?

Lammy tossed me white short shorts, a black tank top, fully black high top converse, and then red knee high socks. I caught them all and threw them on to the bed; I took off my towel as soon as Lammy exited my room. I got dressed and sat on "my" bed not even wanting to go out. I was hungry, very, but I could hold it all day. I just don't want to see Flippy, it's his fault I'm now like this. Without my mom, or friends. My eyes started getting teary for the third time, but this time I let the tears fall slowly on my cheeks. I just wanted to go home! I didn't care for the job now, or the money or anything! I won't be able to go out with Cuddles and play baseball, or listen to Splendid's corny pick-up lines, or even watch Nutty fight over candy with little Cub. I was scared, how long was I going to be here? I grabbed one of the red pillows and hugged it tightly as I buried my face on it. My eyes couldn't take crying so much, but that's all I was able to do. Cry.

"Ms. Flaky," I heard the chef call out for me. I stayed silent and waited for him to bust inside the room or something.

"Ms. Flaky, I brought you your late breakfast; Flippy said you can eat in your room if you want. My name is Mr. Pickle by the way," Mr. Pickle said. I dragged myself to the door and opened it. The chef was carrying a tray full of delicious looking food, home-made waffles, and a small apple, a cup of milk, eggs, and bacon. My stomach grumbled loudly, so there was no way of denying the food.

"Thank you…" I bowed and took the tray from his hands. Mr. Pickle bowed slightly, shut the door and walked away. I walked over to the coffee table in the room and placed the tray on it. I started feeling a bit paranoid, what if it was drugged, or anything like that? Though this was my favorite thing to eat in the mornings, I couldn't let it go to waste.

"I didn't say you can eat alone though sweetheart," Flippy's voice said from behind me making me yelp.

"Don't be so loud …or else," Flippy warned in a quiet voice, I felt something pointy poke my back. No doubt about it, it was a knife.

"W-what do you want…" I asked him quietly in a shaky voice.

"I just want to get along with my tutor is all," he said in soft voice.

"How did you know about me…" I just had to ask him. The clothes I would exactly wear, the colors I liked, the foods I would enjoy, something he knew something, and I wanted to know.

"You really want to know?" he asked me and I nodded slowly. He moved in front of me and sat down in front of the tray of food. I raised my brow questioning why he just sat down as if he was ignoring me.

"Sit." He ordered. In order to find out I had to, right? I sat down on the carpet next to him, not as close though. It seemed he wasn't pleased with the foot distancing us, so he grabbed my sides and plopped me down on to his lap. I flushed lightly and looked down at my lap. What did he want, that was all I could just think off.

"Let me tell you a story sweetheart, I'll feed you while I'm at it." Flippy grabbed a small piece of bacon and put it on top of my lips. The smell of it was so welcoming I nibbled on it and then he started to speak.

"You see, I've had many tutors in my entire life. When I was 10 the tutor I had couldn't handle me any longer and threw herself out the window," he pointed to the large window across from us "She was pretty old, about 50. It was the same routine up till I was 14. Many tried to run away, but I wouldn't let them since I knew they would start certain rumors." I finished the bacon and he next cut a small piece of waffle with a fork and put it in my mouth. Reluctantly I ate it as he continued feeding and speaking.

"At 15, I had a 16 year old tutor. It was fun messing with her because she hated germs to die. The scared look on her face would make me laugh, but when she ran I let her escape. I knew she wouldn't spit out any rumors; she was too traumatized to even say my name. It was probably because the giant cut I left on the side of her neck. After her, my father chose her boyfriend as a tutor, I was already 16 by then. A male wasn't as fun to play with, but he had the same look on his face as his girlfriend. I let him go and left him a small memory of me. Which was him being armless. I've gone through 10 tutors; none of them were able to deal with me. Father still wouldn't let me go to school after all that. I went a year without having one, until now at 17 father found me a pretty little doll. A young girl with blood red hair, that had graduated at 15. He told me you would surrender to me as quickly, but I doubt it. You're probably going to run away or die like the rest." He finished feeding me and patted my head. My eyes were watery, and my body was shaking tremendously. I was frightened beyond belief. What was he going to even do to me…?

"Little doll, will you behave with me?" he questioned me.

"Y-y-yes…" I nodded and replied quietly.

"Will you actually tutor me?" he asked.

"I-I-I will…" I replied.

"Are you going to look at me as if I were a monster?" his last question made me go silent. He is a monster. But what could I possibly say? It would just hurt his feelings.

"It's alright doll, I get that reaction all the time," he laughed. That wasn't a surprise for me! I just stayed silent waiting for him to continue talking.

"Since your my doll now, we'll be having lots and lots of fun," Flippy held me tightly which my made me shake even more than normally. My breathing started becoming heavy, and my vision started getting blurry. It was another long panic attack. I couldn't even control it, but the thing that frightened me more was passing out in Flippy's arms.

"Does the doll need to go to sleep again?" Flippy said questionably.

"I-I-I-I….." I couldn't even reply to him. I heard Lammy come in through the door and gasp.

"Don't worry Lammy, she's just going to take a long nap," Flippy looked at Lammy with a warning in his yellow eyes; if she didn't leave he'd tear her up. Lammy quickly left leaving the door shut. I noticed Flippy trying to soothe me, he really is a psycho. My body wouldn't move, and that was when once again, my world turned black.

_I was running and running, I never stopped running. I ran on nothing but what seemed like a dry desert. I felt someone get in my way, and they placed their hands on to my shoulders. I could feel it was a boy. I tried to push him away, but I couldn't. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his crying face on to my neck. "Sorry…Sorry" That was all he said. I couldn't tell who he was, but all I could think of is running. Running away. Why run from a boy who was just crying, saying he was sorry? I was being a coward. That's all I ever was; coward. I would run away from every little thing, hide behind other peoples backs, making them protect me. I closed my eyes and hugged the boy. I opened my eyes and smiled calmly. I didn't know who I was hugging right now, or cared because a sudden peacefulness and warm feeling had hit me. That was when the dry desert, had suddenly turned into a field of flowers. Colorful, beautiful flowers. I turned to look at the boy, and I screamed. His green eyes quickly turned yellow. He gave me an evil smirk…and I knew it was all over. The bowie knife he held aimed at my neck. The dream was over._

My eyes shot open as I found myself lying back on my bed, I felt someone's arms wrapped around me. The feeling was warm, just like the dream. I knew it was Flippy, I was afraid to turn around and find myself staring at those heartless yellow eyes. Carefully, I moved one of his arms off me and slowly sat up. I heard him mumble something, didn't knew what it was but not like I cared right now. That dream I had, it had to mean something! I just knew it.

"Don't leave me…" I heard Flippy's voice cry quietly. My eyes widen at his quiet cry. His voice sounded different again, it was gentler like when we met in the car. I slowly turned to look at him, his face tear stained with such sadness on it. Did I pity him? I shook my head and sighed. Just what was wrong with Flippy? Did he have a split personality or something? I've never felt so confused, ever! The tears started streaming down my face once again. They felt so cold against my flushed cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Flippy asked which made me turn my back towards him. I didn't know what to say to him. I just sat there…the warm sun hitting my back. We sat there in silence. That was until we heard a scream.


End file.
